Holiday Party: 4th of July
by The Marauders3
Summary: This is the first in a series of Holiday Parties. This one is a 4th of July swim party. I swear after the first chapter it will be more entertaining.
1. The Invitation

This is the first story out of a series Ashley and I are making. They're a bunch of different Holiday parties. This one in the Fourth of July swim party. Let me know what you think. 

GHMDGHMDGHMD

_You're invited! _

_Who: You_

_When: July 4th from 1 p.m. - 10 p.m._

_Where: At Lisa Cuddy's House_

_What: A 4th of July swim party._

_Make sure you bring your bathing suite and a large appetite. There will be many games and fun activities to do. As well as a large selection of delicious gourmet food (And yes House, there will be plenty of beer). Please R.S.V.P. by July 1st. Call this number 468-7363_

_Sincerely,_

_ Lisa Cuddy_

The letter had arrived two days ago in the mail and he had stared at it for quiet some time debating on what to do. House's eyes fell upon his lousy wooden cane; he could just imagine the people staring at his leg. Although…seeing him in his Speedo might distract them from his leg. Or he could just wear board shorts, after all every other cool guy does it. He looked around his house, and then he found it, his phone. He looked off the paper and gently pressed in the numbers 468-7363. The phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is Lisa Cuddy" Said a sweet and womanly voice on the other line.

"What's that?" House asked into the phone.

"What's what House?" She asked now with a completely normal voice.

"That. Why do you answer your phone all girly? And then if you know who it is you just use your normal voice? Are you expecting someone? Oh, is he cute? And I mean not just that cute looking body, I mean is he hot-real hot! Do you ever wish he was-"

"What is it that you want?" she asked getting annoyed with his rants.

"I wanted to talk to you about your party; you know the one you sent out invitations for. You know the cute paper with red, white and, blue fireworks on it. Yes, that party."

"Are you actually R.S.V.P-ing?" she asked shocked just thinking about him caring to let someone know something that didn't benefit him.

"Nope. I just want to let you know I find them COMPLETELY offensive. Seriously! I mean come on! You know I don't drink, because everyone knows you shouldn't mix Vicodin and Alcohol." He said into the phone. "Oh and do you know what your phone number spells out?"

"No, but please enlighten me." She said sarcasm raging through her voice.

"H-O-…never mind. You figure it out on your own. And don't go asking Wilson, he's part of the friendship club, and we never let secrets leave our friendship club!" he hung up the phone.

Her phone started to ring again and again and again. People calling to tell whether or not they were going to be able to make it to the party that was in three days. Many of the people that she hoped were going to come were, in fact, few weren't coming. The whole hospital wasn't invited, only a selective amount of people. It really wasn't the hospital's 4th of July party. It was Lisa Cuddy's 4th of July party. Her phone rang again.

"Hello this is Lisa Cuddy" she said hoping it would be another 'yes'.

"You did it again! You know your normal voice is soooooooo much better then that little girly one of yours." Much to her dismay and yet pleasure the other line was home to Gregory House.

"What is it that you want?" she asked pretending to be oh so annoyed with him.

"Did you figure it out?" he inquired her.

"What?" She asked back, there was no answer. Still no answer.

"The phone's slippery, it fell. Wilson says he can go to your little get together thingy. He's over here right now. Because I now have something you don't have!" he said tauntingly into the phone.

"And that would be…"

"A plasma screen T.V. _AND _an X Box360! HA!" he laughed into the phone.

"Lovely. Is there any other reason you called?"

"Yup. Uhm, why is House capitalized?" he asked.

"Because it's you name and…"

"No, the one on the invitation, it says "Lisa Cuddy's" _capital H, _ouse."

"I don't know. Typo." She said trying to think of why she did do that.

Yet again there was silence on the other line. "Did you drop the phone again? Hello. Hello. HELLO!"

"I hear you…but I don't care. I'm playing Halo2…Wilson's winning. He'll see you in three days. Bye" as he hung up she hear him yell "Hell no!" and then a woosh of a gun being shot at another character.


	2. Party!

The annoying sound of Cuddy's doorbell rang. "DING" it chimed, it resembled the noise that an oven made when done baking its contents.

She walked over to the door and opened it Cameron was standing in the door way. Her model-ish figure no longer hidden in a lab coat. She was wearing a bathing suite that was blue and beaded, the shapes made flowers and butterflies. She had board shorts on though but Cuddy knew it was only a matter of minutes before she stripped them off. Boy was House going to miss out.

"Hey. I thought I'd come a little early to help you set up." Allison Cameron smiled at the hospital's head.

"Yah that'd be great." Cuddy ushered the doctor in. 30 minutes later Foremen showed up, then Chase, then a bunch of friends of Cuddy's and some more doctors. All the girls (for the exception of one or two) had very promiscuous and obviously new bathing suites.

"Hey James! It's great to see you!" Cuddy opened the door for the last of expected members of the party.

"Hey Lisa, sorry I'm late. Our little limping friend had some issues so I had to drive his drunk ass home." Cuddy just said 'oh', but that was all.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMD

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! DING! DING! DING! KNOCK! KNOCK" the noise came from the front door.

"House?" asked Cuddy.

"The one and only. Look I was wondering if Wilson was here?" He stepped past her and walked into her home.

"Yah. Are you going stay?"

"Sure. Why not, I mean after all Jimbo's here!" he gave her a smile that just screamed trouble.

"Do you have a bathing suite?" she asked.

"You know…no, I thought about it…but I'm not sure people would want to see a lovely spot on my leg were muscle once was. It's actually gross…in less you like a gross thing, then it's very cool" he smiled and winked at her then walked into her backyard.

Wilson spotted House the second he came out.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I sober up quickly."

"Yah…you have practice" he said sarcastically.

Everyone was looking at House oddly as if he shouldn't be there. They starred even more as he get into the pool fully dressed. Cameron swam over to him.

"You look great in a bathing suite" she said. He ran his hand threw the water and splashed her on the face. "HEY" she yelled as she splashed him and then swam away. House got out and sat next to Wilson on the edge of the large pool. House watched as Cuddy was about to jump in. Oh and he was going to make the most of his opportunity. He walked up behind her and started to untie her halter top/

As she was about to jump something wrapped their arms around her and tackled her into the pool. When she came up she felt rather well nude. She looked over at House who was holding the brown top that belonged to Lisa Cuddy. She swam over to him.

"Ass!" she yelled.

"Hey you're getting a little too close there Cuddy" House hurled the top to a laughing Wilson. But instead of continuing the 'monkey in the middle game' Wilson handed it back to her.

"B-O-R-N-G! Do you know what that spells Jimmy Boy?"

"Borng?"

"Exactly. Boring, Obnoxious, Rude, Naive, Giving! That's what you are! Borng"  
"And you're L-I-A"

"Lying, Insensitive, ass!" Cuddy said.

"Yah but you still don't know what your phone spells out."

"Yah I do, it's…."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Can anyone guess what he phone number is? K well bye.


	3. Let the games begin

"…it's…House MD. (A/N: YAY EVERYONE WHO GOT THAT RIGHT! OR EVEN JUST TRIED!)" She said smiling at her three legged friend who disguised himself like a foe.

"No it's…hey how did you know?" House asked a little shocked.

"Wilson helped me pick it out, it's been that way for oh let's see about two years, we wanted to see how long it would take you" she smiled at him her brown hair glistening from water.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Wilson looked over at his friend who was sitting on the couch inside and drinking a beer. A Fat Tire to be exact. He watched as he sat staring at emptiness. He started to think about how misleading House's eyes were.

They said they were fine because the electric blue distracted you from seeing beyond that. They were eyes that held a great deal of anger and pain. An addiction not for pain pills but for sorrow, something few noticed.

"House!" called the oncologist from outside. "House!" finally he lifted his ageing head up and turned toward him.

"WILSON! WILSON!" he yelled louder then Wilson had yelled his name. Wilson got up and moved inside and sat next to his friend.

"Sorry I was just trying to get your attention. So, do you want to go play the games they're doing outside?" House shrugged a yes.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Cuddy posted the results

_Dodge Ball: Team 2_

_Treasure Hunt: Foreman _

_Cricket: Chase_

_Tree Climbing: Robinson_

_Egg toss: Wilson and Cuddy_

_Balloon toss: Chase and Obe_

_Three legged race: House and his cane_

GHMDGHMDGHMD

House started to get another beer.

"You've had enough. What did you drive here? Your bike? You shouldn't have any more" Wilson argued.

"Okay Mommy!" House continued drinking it.

"Hey Cuddy!" House called over.

"Hey House." She said making her way across the room.

"Do you like my phone number? Wilson helped me too!"

GHMDGHMD

Tell next time. Keep reviewing. THANKS!


End file.
